Katsuro Kato
Menachem "Katsuro" Zander Kato is a Sophmore (Grade 10) at Goldenrod High School. Katsuro is a strong guy, and activist who stands for what he believes in. He doesn't like stereotypes and dosen't like lying about how he feels. Coming from a family full of self centered, naive, emotional and crazy people; he tries to be like none of them and be his own person. He is the second eldest child (Younger than Ko by approximately 10 minutes) and the oldest son of Ziggamena Heart and Jason Kato. He has a younger sister, named Kou Kato. He is openly pansexual and is Clover Decartes' boyfriend who is he is still in love with and is best friends with Dirk Horace and Leighton Caspar. Character History In, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Appearance Katsuro is 5'8" and has tanned skin and black hair; it is unknown hat his natural eye color is, because he always wears pink colored contacts. His hair is scruffy and reaches his chin; He usally wears suits, ties, dress pants and dress shoes - because he thinks that dressing fancy makes you look smart. Relationships Main Article: Clover-Katsuro Relationship *Clover Descartes **First Relationship ***'Start Up': One Year Before Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) ***'Broke Up': Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) **'Reason:' Clover forgot their anniversary. *Second Relationship **'Start Up': Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) Quotes TBA Interactions Trivia *He's appeared in 4 chapters so far (Including the prologues); without the prolouges he's only appeared in 1 chapter. *Katsuro is Japanese, British and American. *Katsuro is a Christan and wears a purity ring, as revealed in You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet. *Katsuro and Clover are actually believed to have had a deeper past together due to how close Jason and Alissa (Clovers auntie) were. *Katsuro has the ablity to read a person's eye's. ** This was revelied in the prolouge What a Difference You've Made in My Life (1) where he claims it comes from his fathers side. *Katsuro is pansexual. * So far, Katsuro is the only character known to cross dress be it willingly or being forced. ** He tends to wear a long dress when crossdressing * In a 'interview' (He and Midnight where playing 20 questions) with the creator, it is stated that Katsuro was originally going to be a girl named 'January' and would have at some point been in a relationship with Albert. **It's also stated he (Well she) would have still had a relationship with Clover **It's believed that the first cross dressing Katsuro does is what January would have looked like, but possibly having a bigger chest and hips. ***However, Midnight River has reviled that if she where to have drawn Katsuro as a girl, he would look similar to his actual appearance but again, with more female ascetics and be shorter. *Katsuro has a pet garden snake named Slay. *Katsuro's character bio was originally thought up by Middie-Chan however his character has been retooled. *Katsuro and Colby both wear suits and ties to school. Category:Goldenrod Category:Recurring Characters Category:Goldenrod Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:LGBT+Category:Sophmore